Declaraciones, Sexo y Alcohol
by Souyu
Summary: A Dumbledore se le ocurre una idea alarmantemente especial para la noche de Halloween, la cual involucra despertar los sentimientos del joven Malfoy para que al fin se le declare al joven Potter y éste vuelva a creer en la fuerza que le asegurará la vic


**Título:** **"Declaraciones, Sexo y Alcohol".   
Autor:** SouYu Jumonji.   
**Categoría:** NC-17.   
**Pareja:** Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy.   
**Advertencias:** Una mezcla entre angst, dulce, lemon, sarcasmo e ironía sazonado con una pizca de alcohol, música, lenguaje soez, desinhibición y planes malévolos.   
**Resumen:** A Dumbledore se le ocurre una idea alarmantemente especial para la noche de Halloween, la cual involucra despertar los sentimientos del joven Malfoy para que al fin se le declare al joven Potter y éste vuelva a creer en la fuerza que le asegurará la victoria en la guerra.   
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter & co. pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y todos los demás involucrados. Este fic fue hecho sólo con fines de entretenimiento, jamás monetarios.

* * *

Se celebraba la noche de Halloween en el Gran Salón de Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería. Para algunos alumnos, como los de séptimo año, esa noche no era una cualquiera. Era una noche especial.

Después de un dificultoso sexto año, para muchos era un milagro que aún pudieran seguir viendo clases en ese gigantesco castillo que era Hogwarts. Pasaron muchas penalidades, el estallido de la guerra, cientos de disturbios en diferentes lugares tantos muggles como mágicos, pasando por mortífagos presos, otros escapados y un sin fin de bajas en ambos bandos. En los que se podían contar tanto la muerte de algunos profesores y trabajadores del ministerio, como padres de algunos de los alumnos. Los cuales fueron a pasar el año por inercia o a ahogar las penas metidos en gruesos tomos sobre diversas materias.

Viendo tanta presión y tristeza en el ambiente de la institución, el director, Albus Dumbledore, decidió dedicarles una noche especial a sus alumnos. Especialmente a aquellos que estaban por terminar sus estudios y, probablemente, ser obligados a luchar en una guerra en la que el peligro estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Así que ahí estábamos. Durante el desayuno de aquel día, todos los alumnos fueron informados de la fiesta especial de Halloween, en la que los alumnos de séptimo tendrían una sorpresa especial. Era obvio que los estudiantes menores se sintieran descontentos por la noticia, sobretodo cuando se les dijo que se quedarían hasta las doce de la noche. Hora en la que los mayores podrían quedarse hasta las cuatro de la madrugada, disfrutando de la sorpresa planeada. Además de que el día siguiente se les dejaría completamente libre.

Esto causó sensación, ya que también se les permitía ir con las prendas que gustaran, ya fueran muggles o de cualquier otro estilo (siempre y cuando no fueran desnudos, acotó el director). Muchos jóvenes se sintieron entusiasmados con la idea y muchos otros lo tomaron con normalidad, quizás hasta rayando en la indiferencia.

Sea como sea, fue tema de conversación durante el día. Tema de rabietas y gruñidos por parte del profesor Snape, tema de regaños por parte de la profesora McGonagall, tema de distracción durante las soporíferas clases del profesor Binns y sin lugar a dudas, tema de muchas quejas por parte del resto del profesorado de Hogwarts. Lo que hacía, indudablemente, muy feliz al profesor Dumbledore.

Un tema tan impresionantemente tocado, que ya tenía hartos a muchos muchachos. La mayoría de los grados inferiores.

Se pasaron todo el día, las chicas hablando de lo que se pondrían para llamar la atención de uno que otro chico; los chicos, pensando en cómo lanzárseles a las chicas que ellos gustaban sin morir en el intento. Sin duda alguna, intentaban sacar los mejor de sí mismos, por supuesto entre aquellos a los que la fiesta les parecía un fascinante evento social.

En cambio, para otros solo era una fiesta más. Y no valía la pena perder el tiempo pensando en lo que pasaría en ella, ya que todo sería completamente predecible: un poco de chicos locos bailando sin cesar en la pista de baile, los más populares echando cuerpo para que todos los admirasen y los impopulares recluidos en las mesas comiendo del manjar que prepararían para ellos. Nah, no era para emocionarse.

Aún así, muy pocos pensaron en faltar. Porque eso sí, si pensaban que era una estupenda forma de botar el estrés y pasar el rato con los amigos. Ya fuera bailando, comiendo o perdiendo el control de ellos mismos.

En la tarde, un poco antes del atardecer, cuando ya habían terminado las clases, los jóvenes se encontraban en sus salas comunes preparándose para la tan esperada ocasión. Seguían hablando excitados, parece que todo el mal y todos los problemas existentes se hubiesen esfumado en ese momento del espacio y del tiempo.

Pero para todos no era así.

Los días no podían ser felices para alguien como él. Y una fiestita de porquería no iba a lograr que se olvidara de sus problemas.

Si bien estaba cansado, estresado, explosivo, hastiado, gruñón y malhumorado. Los entrenamientos especiales tampoco lo tenían muy feliz que se diga. Mejor dicho lo tenían excluido y tratado más "especialmente" de lo que ya era habitual. Con sus pros y contras.

La pérdida más cruel que ha tenido durante lo que se llevaba de guerra había sido la muerte de Sirius. Pero eso no significaba que las miles de bajas recientes no lo tuvieran deprimido. Estaba muy susceptible y el asunto de la fiestita solo lo puso de peor humor. A él no se le daban esas reuniones sociales donde solo iría a contar las moscas.

Durante un buen rato tanto Hermione como Ron intentaron convencerlo de ir, que le haría bien, que se sentiría mejor y podría olvidarse de sus problemas. Pero ¿cómo podía olvidarse de ellos si los tenía tatuados en la frente? ¿Si los veía cada vez que miraba un espejo? ¿Si la gente lo mira y sobreestima por ellos? Definitivamente no sabían lo que era llevar semejante marca en la frente todos los días, hasta que un loco maniático decidiera matarlo.

Era verdad, el último año había sido difícil, cada vez lo trataban peor en la casa de Privet Drive y en el colegio las expectativas sobre él aumentaban de forma alarmante. Definitivamente la gente no sabe lo que es ser Harry Potter, el chico-que-vivió.

En fin, el hecho es que Ron y Hermione le decían que fuera a la fiesta por blablablabla... Y ya perdía el hilo otra vez. Así que se puso de pie, con un frío y directo "NO" les hizo entender que no iría y se fue a su habitación, para acostarse y quizá observar a sus compañeros de cuarto prepararse para la fiestita. Claro que prefirió ignorar las miradas preocupadas de sus dos mejores amigos, que parecían haber recibido órdenes para que él fuera a la bendita fiestita de porquería.

Los murmullos y conversaciones en las distintas salas comunes sobre la fiesta seguían a fuego alto. Muchos desbarajustaban sus baúles buscando aquella prenda que saben que está ahí pero que sin embargo no encuentran, muchos otros ya tenían sobre la cama lo que se iban a poner (incluyendo ropa interior), y algunos otros solo esperaban a estar apurados para agarrar lo primero que viniera e irse a parrandear.

Esto último, definitivamente, no era el caso del chico que estaba dándose una exquisita limpieza en el baño de los prefectos. Desde que escuchó la extravagantemente loca idea del patético-viejo-amante-de-muggles que tenía por director, él ya idealizaba lo que debía ponerse. Era de esperarse, alguien con tanta aristocracia como él tenía que saber todo lo que comprendía su armario... O baúl, mejor dicho. Así que decidió apoderarse del esplendoroso baño para prepararse para la ocasión.

Aunque, siendo honestos, no sentía muchos ánimos de ir.

Es decir, no es que fuera a desaprovechar la gran oportunidad que tenía para lucir su impresionante, y para nada despreciable, físico. Pero tampoco tenía deseos de ganarse las miradas lujuriosas de miles de compañeros, ni los toques en el trasero de uno que otro desvergonzado. Sobretodo, si no eran los del objeto de sus anhelos.

Y, para más colmo, lo sentía. Sentía que _él _no iba a ir. Así que tampoco había porqué emocionarse tanto.

Suspiró, desde aquel suceso todo había cambiado. Ahora, cada vez que lo ve, es como si un millón de mariposas multicolores volaran dentro de su estómago, y como si su pecho fuera aprisionado entre dos grandes muros, prohibiéndole respirar. Obteniendo como resultado, ponerlo nervioso a la hora de entablar, la tan común, discusión entre dos mentalidades con ingenio. Empeñándose aún más, solo para lograr un poquito de esa -encantadora- atención que tuvo aquel día... De esa encantadora calidez que quisiera volver a probar...

Hm... Ya se estaba poniendo romanticón. Batiendo la cabeza y quitándose el agua de los ojos, notó en el reloj del recinto que ya eran las nueve y treinta minutos. Vaya... Como pasan las horas, así que decidió salir del agua e irse a su sala común, antes de convertirse en la viva representación de una pasa andante. Se puso una bata de baño y salió. Afuera notó, con ligera atención, la bulla que provenía del lugar en donde seguramente ya muchos de los alumnos estarían disfrutando hasta la medianoche.

Sonrió burlón, y caminando hacia las mazmorras, analizó que tenía tiempo de sobra para arreglarse para la sorpresita. Hn... Seguro sería una mierda.

Un poco más allá, en el Gran Salón, ya la mayoría de los alumnos de primero a sexto estaban disfrutando de un delicioso banquete y una muy buena muestra de música del grupo de moda. Todos la pasaban bien a pesar del odioso asunto de tener que irse a la medianoche. Algunos, pero muy pocos, eran los alumnos de séptimo que ya estaban allí, pues la mayoría aún decidían que demonios iban a ponerse o ya estaban en la labor de arreglarse para el momento.

El joven de ojos verdes en verdad no entendía por qué tanta emoción. Arrojado en su cama, con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza, observaba indiferente y con una cierta mueca de fastidio, como sus compañeros corrían de un lado para el otro por el agite. Se peleaban por el baño y se arrojaban ropa por decisiones de última hora, o discutían quien se iba a vestir de rojo, quien de azul, quien de verde... En fin, trataban de lucir diferentes para impresionar al crítico ojo femenino del exterior y lograr un levante de una noche, o quizás un poco más. Quien sabe.

Ron en ese momento arremetía contra Seamus, que se le ocurrió quitarle de la colonia que Hermione le había regalado en una ocasión anterior. Neville estaba parado junto a la puerta del baño, esperando a que Dean se dignara a salir. Y él, dejando pasar la vida tirado sobre su cama.

Durante largo rato, exactamente todo el tiempo que tardaron los chicos en vestirse, estuvo ignorando cualquier clase de comentario sobre su presencia en la fiestita. A pesar de su negación, seguían insistiéndole que fuera. Es más, hasta ya le tenían el vestuario preparado... Vaya, a que extremo es capaz de llegar la gente solo para ir a un fiestita de porquería.

Je. Por algo eran sus amigos (con derecho a dudas, claro).

Cerró los ojos para descansar un poco y se quedó dormido. Lo único que oyó, después de un lapso de tiempo inexacto, fue la despedida algo resignada de los chicos que ya se iban para el Gran Salón.

Vaya cambio surgió después de la medianoche en el nombrado recinto. Los marcos de las puertas fueron sellados con hechizos que prohibían la entrada de chicos menores a séptimo año (lo que frustró muchos planes de polizontes), la música fue sustituida por una especie de discoteca al estilo muggle, la pista se llenó de luces y efectos de humos de variadas fragancias y las bebidas alcohólicas fueron admitidas. Toda una revolución para la historia de la institución.

Y no se pregunten si los profesores no pegaron un grito en el cielo cuando se enteraron de semejante plan de Dumbledore, porque claro que lo hicieron. ¿Pero alguna vez alguien ha podido ir en contra de las ideas alocadas del director? Creo que todos sabemos la respuesta.

La música se oía pegajosa y la muchedumbre inmediatamente se dispuso a bailar, había movimientos de todo tipo, desde los más extravagantes, pasando por los pasados de moda, hasta las danzas más eróticas. Cuerpos con cuerpos, frotándose de forma descarada antes las miradas atónitas y censuradoras del profesorado. A los que Dumbledore, simplemente, les dijo que dejaran a los jóvenes ser y que se retiraran. Todo estaría bien.

Otros muchachos no desaprovecharon la oportunidad de beber con permiso y se lanzaron sobre el bar que mágicamente estaba ahí. Barra libre, wow, de todo había. Cervezas, whisky, vodka, ron, tequila, sangría, sake, y diversas clases de cócteles, con todas las mezclas que puedas o no imaginar. Semejante rumba se estaba armando y ninguno parecía quejarse.

Claro, quien lo haría.

Debía admitir que la sorpresita no fue la mierda que esperaba. Y vaya que sí había sido una sorpresa. Sonrió con una mezcla de asombro y diversión, antes de decirle a su séquito de seguidores que entraran, que esta noche era grande y había que disfrutarla. Se paseó por una parte del salón con su porte de chico sexy, acaparando las miradas de muchos espectadores que bailaban o bebían. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que le pellizcaran una nalga, de forma tan ruda, que casi le sacó una lágrima. Se preguntó porqué la gente no podía acariciar con delicadeza su frágil cuerpo. Respiró profundamente y siguió observando, quizás analizando el sitio... O quizás buscando.

No, definitivamente no estaba ahí. Ya había visto a la comadreja y a la sangre sucia bebiendo en una mesa junto con otros compañeros.

Y, no supo porqué, sintió un enorme vacío en su pecho. En verdad tuvo la esperanza de verlo... Se había preparado para él.

Después de arrugar un poco la cara, se dijo que ya se lo esperaba, así que no había razones para sentirse mal. Estaba en una fiesta. Debía disfrutarla y conseguir un poco de liberación esa noche.

Así que siguió con su grupo hasta una mesa, donde pidieron unas cuantas cervezas y empezaron a beber, burlándose, a la vez, de la vestimenta del resto de asistentes o escogiendo quien de ellos valía la pena para pasar una velada satisfactoria.

Le faltaba un poco para acabarse la primera botella cuando decidió sacar a bailar a una linda chica de Ravenclaw, que tenía una exquisita minifalda azul cielo. Se acercó a ella y estuvieron un buen rato meneándose al ritmo de la música que se oía a su alrededor, pegándose y tocándose de forma escandalosa. Pasó un tiempo y se encontraba bailando con otra muchacha con un lindo vestidito rosado, y luego ya no sabía con quien bailaba; porque varias chicas se le pegaban como garrapatas y se restregaban contra él buscando que le dedicaran aunque sea el fragmento de una pieza.

Por un lado, era de esperarse. Solo en una noche de completo desenfreno, tantas chicas se atreverían a tocarlo de semejante modo. A él, Draco Malfoy, hijo de un reconocido mortífago... Uno que se había escapado de Azkaban.

De repente, su humor se ennegreció. Siguió bailando, pero su mente se fue a otra parte... A una muy lejana de la música, la bebida, la fiesta y todo Hogwarts. Se fue a donde solo podía pensar en su padre y el peligro que representaba para él.

Después de aquel incidente con Harry Potter, su padre solo significa problemas. Problemas para él, para su herencia, para su imagen y para sus intereses y sentimientos. Que, aunque su educación le indicara que pueden ser ignorados, él realmente no quiere hacerlo. Así que, tener a un Lucius Malfoy merodeando por ahí, era sinónimo de perder todo lo que quería.

Absolutamente todo.

Y lo despertó de su ensoñación otro maldito agarre de su parte posterior. Pero esto no fue un simple pellizco como el anterior, no. Esto fue un acto vandálico para intentar arrancarle la carne de sus lindos glúteos. Puso mala cara, se mordió el labio y emitió un leve gruñido, antes de voltearse y encontrarse con una multitud bailando en la pista. Suspiró resignado, y cansado, se despidió de su pareja de turno (extrañamente un chico de ajustada túnica) y caminó a su mesa. Dispuesto a seguir con la ronda de licor.

Dispuesto a olvidar todo. Ahora sí.

Las manos corrían por el cuerpo lleno de sudor, el sabor a vodka se sentía en sus labios y los ojos aguados brillaban felices al mirarlo. Las piernas estaban entrecruzadas y los brazos en la cintura del otro cuerpo tembloroso, marcando un movimiento ascendente y descendente. Era incesante, embriagador y se sentía tan bien que no quería ser consciente del mundo nunca más...

Pero una horrible brisa fría lo trajo a la realidad, lejos de ese cuerpo cálido y excitante. Completamente entregado a él. Intentó mantener el sueño, empeñándose en permanecer con los párpados cerrados, pero cuando no pudo más, se levantó de la cama con una extraña sensación en el pecho.

Levantó una ceja. ¿Qué había soñado?

Un estremecimiento recorrió su columna. Sea lo que sea que haya soñado, eso _definitivamente_ no era una mujer.

Y... Eso era... _aterrorizante_.

Otra brisa helada lo hizo temblar y perder el hilo de sus pensamientos. Miró a su alrededor y notó la habitación a oscuras, dándose cuenta que sus compañeros se habían ido. Buscó sus gafas (que mientras dormía las arrojó a algún lugar), y cuando las encontró y colocó sobre el puente de su nariz, miró el reloj en su mesa de noche. Se dio cuenta que eran las dos y media de la madrugada. Hacía bastante ya que la fiesta para los alumnos de séptimo había empezado.

Pensando en la fiesta, la sensación en su pecho se hizo más fuerte. Y poniendo una mano sobre él y mirando hacia su baúl, fijó su atención en el atuendo que los chicos habían seleccionado para él.

Y... ¿Por qué no?

Sonrió al darse cuenta de la ironía... Después de negarse tan rotundamente, finalmente había querido aparecerse en la fiesta.

Vamos... No podía ser tan malo. Sólo era una noche de locura y licor... ¿Por qué no?

Un saborcito a vodka recorrió su paladar y levantándose de un salto se introdujo en el baño. Unos quince minutos más tarde ya estaba listo y hecho para ir a la bendita fiesta. Quizás no lucía espectacular, pero mal no se veía.

No considerando que Dean escogió su ropa... Bueno, fue quien tomó las decisiones importantes viendo el mal gusto de Ron y el extraño estilo de Seamus.

Cerró los ojos con expresión asustada. No. Definitivamente se quedaba con lo que Dean dijo. Era lo más saludable.

Sacudiendo la cabeza de cosas tan frívolas, emprendió el paso hacia el Gran Salón.

Sus pasos eran lo único que se oía por los amplios pasillos del castillo, aunque de fondo se alcanzaba a oír la estridente música proveniente de la fiesta. Iba a paso lento, tampoco era como para ir corriendo, no sentía tanta emoción. Es más, su mente iba en otro sentido, hacia un lugar que, sólo en una cosa, coincidía con el sitio al que estaba caminando.

En que el objeto de sus pensamientos se hallaba ahí, bebiendo, bailando y gozándola con alguien.

Que diferente se había visto aquel día, hecho una masa de sudor, golpes, sangre y lágrimas. Tan destruido, tan acabado. Cerró los ojos al recordar. Aquella batalla había sido dura, muy dura para quienes aún creían que todo el asunto con Voldemort era un invento de los locos de Dumbledore y su niño dorado.

Fue un ataque sorpresa. Una inmensa cantidad de mortífagos atacó el Expreso de Hogwarts a medio camino, matando a un buen número de alumnos y maestros. Se trató de una pequeña venganza, el Lord Oscuro se estaba aprovechando de la debilidad de Harry, producto de su último enfrentamiento, para atacar y destruir a los alumnos de Hogwarts. Todo sin que el muchacho pudiera hacer mucho por evitarlo.

El ministerio, como siempre, no supo prepararse para la situación, dejando todo en manos del director Dumbledore. Quien supo dominar bien la situación, a pesar de las múltiples bajas y de las recriminaciones de los representantes de los jóvenes fallecidos que vinieron después.

Harry, resguardado en un vagón especial, no pudo resistir la necesidad de _hacer algo_. No podía permitir que sus amigos se enfrentaran solos a los que estaba afuera, a pesar de estar peleado con ellos (cosa muy común últimamente). Salió, no se sentía tan mal como sus superiores creían, y en pasos comedidos empezó a recorrer el tren con la varita en alto. Escuchando todo sonido por entre los gritos de alarma y los sollozos de los alumnos. Socorrió a algunos chicos que estaban desangrándose por las heridas y neutralizó a varios enemigos, cuando oyó el grito.

Fue desgarrador, espeluznante. Con todas las fuerzas de sus piernas corrió hacia el lugar y cuidadosamente se asomó al cubículo. Lo que vio lo dejó boquiabierto, era él, Malfoy, tirado en el suelo herido, en una imagen que nunca lograría borrar de su mente.

Batió su cabeza con cierta fuerza, borrando los desagradables pensamientos. No le gustaba recordar lo que hizo después de que lo vio.

Es más, qué daba ahora, si él se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, nunca le había agradecido y se hallaba actuando como siempre lo había hecho. Nada había cambiado, insultos, golpes, espectáculos, miradas feas y malas intenciones, eran dados todos los días entre ellos. Para desgracia de ambos.

Para desgracia suya. Ahora él estaba en la bendita fiesta disfrutando con cualquiera, sin importar lo que tocó en el interior del chico de cabellera azabache, aquel día nefasto de sangre y muerte.

En fin, no era como para desanimarse por eso, simplemente llegaría, bebería y se emborracharía. Todo sea para olvidarse de su catastrófica vida y tener una terrible resaca al día siguiente.

Ya hacía horas que había abandonado las cervezas por tragos puros de vodka. Bebía hasta al fondo, sin cesar, y dándole una imagen jamás vista a todos sus demás compañeros, que nunca lo habían visto perder el control de tal manera. No le importó, se dijo que olvidaría esa noche, y así lo hizo, dejando a su séquito hacer lo que ellos desearan, bailando locamente las piezas que se le antojaran y tragando más licor del que nunca había hecho en su vida.

El calor del líquido recorrer su garganta era indescriptible, lo hacía sentir tan bien, tan libre, que nada importaba en ese momento. Le encantaba esa linda niebla de inconciencia que le rodeaba, ahora, sentado en la misma mesa de toda la noche, mientras miraba como las bolitas de luces que se movían sin cesar, se difuminaban, poniéndolo todo más hermoso. Se mordió los labios, era tan rico estar así, sin pararle a nada. Por qué no todos los días podían ser así.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Lo único que faltaba para que todo fuera perfecto era tenerlo a él, en sus brazos, besándolo y haciéndole el amor. Eso sería el paraíso.

Pero no estaba. Él no lo quería, lo seguía ignorando e insultando como siempre. Y se sintió mal, su expresión de divertida ausencia pasó a ser de soledad desesperada y sus ojos cerrados se abrieron, mostrando un sin fin de sueños sin realizar. De sueños inalcanzables.

Parpadeó lentamente, sentía las lágrimas agruparse en sus ojos, y pidió otro trago, que se sirvió de la nada en su vaso. Con toda la rapidez que pudo, se lo llevó a los labios, sorbiendo todo sin dejar una sola gota. Sintiendo el placentero calor, pero no así esa sensación de maravillosa libertad.

Y lo vio.

Entre las neblinas de sus ojos, las bolas de luces móviles, el humo de variados colores y aromas, el movimiento incontrolable de los jóvenes en la sala y el sabor reciente del vodka en su boca, pudo verlo. Ahí, como adornado por una aura extraña, al ser más hermoso que pudiera existir sobre la faz de la tierra.

Sonrió, con una sonrisa tonta, entrecerrando sus ojos mientras un rubor llegaba a sus mejillas. Las mariposas bailaban la macarena en su estómago, borrachas por el licor, y su pecho era una caja resonante que podía oír con mil veces más de volumen que la música a su alrededor.

Se sintió estúpido, sabía que estaba borracho, pero aún así se dio el lujo de sentir esa infinita alegría que le dio el verlo. Esa sensación de poder volar y creer al fin sus sueños hechos realidad.

Lo vio internarse en la sala y virar la vista a su alrededor, seguramente en busca de la sangre sucia y la comadreja. Observó como la música iba contagiándolo con su ritmo y como se acercaba hacia el bar en busca de alguna bebida.

También, para su rabia, vio como una chica con el cabello ya desarreglado por tanto alboroto, caminaba hacia él. Entablando conversación y logrando que bailara con ella. Con ese peculiar estilo que tenía Potter para bailar.

La ira recorrió sus sentidos, así como las mariposas bailaban alegres, ahora golpeaban las paredes de su estómago en busca de la forma de matar a esa mujer. Tomó otro trago de vodka, calmándose un poco al sentirlo descender por su garganta y, sonriendo de modo desquiciado, decidió que esa sería la última noche que soñaría con tener al joven entre sus brazos.

Sería esa misma noche. Le gustase o no.

Harry se había sorprendido al observar el ambiente del Gran Salón. No se esperaba algo tan… liberal, por llamarlo de algún modo, realmente creía que sería solo una fiesta como el baile que se hizo en cuarto año.

Un conjunto de bolitas luminosas le dieron la bienvenida, rodeándolo y haciéndolo seguirlas con la mirada, que lucía policromática en esos momentos. No sonrió, pero su alma se sintió liviana. Buscó con su mirada a Ron y a Hermione, mientras la música iba empezando a oírse pegajosa. Con ánimos de relajarse un poco, se puso a seguir el ritmo, muy a su modo, pero lo intentó.

Sus pasos fueron hacia donde estaban los licores. No era muy dado al alcohol, sobretodo si se trataba de perder el control cuando más necesitaba encontrarse sobrio, pero tampoco iba a quedarse sin beber. Pidió un vaso con cerveza de mantequilla, que apareció inmediatamente, pero cuando iba a empezar a beber, una chica cuyo peinado se había estropeado se le acercó. Hablaron un poco, la chica estaba ebria, ella le pidió que bailaran, y aunque no tenía idea de quien era, decidió acceder. Por lo visto todos estaban tan increíblemente borrachos que no le pararían a su pésima forma de menear las caderas.

Siguieron un poco la pieza, notando como la muchacha trastabillaba por lo alto de sus tacones, pero nunca se caía. Se preguntó como las mujeres pueden torturarse de semejante modo, justo cuando frunció el ceño al tener que agarrarla para evitar que ella cayera al suelo. Mientras la ayudaba a establecerse, sintió una potente mirada dirigida hacia él, levantando la suya propia para buscar al poseedor.

No lo encontró, el gentío bailando era demasiado y se movían mucho, pero pudo notar con certeza la dirección. Dejando a la chica bailando con, casualmente, otro chico de oscura cabellera, tomó de nuevo su bebida y emprendió pasó hacia allá. Una resonancia en su pecho le decía que era lo correcto.

El rubio, dentro de su conciencia pasmada, también se había levantado para ir hacia donde Harry. Esta vez lo tendría, esta vez le demostraría todo de lo que estaba hecho.

Una sonrisa enamorada se deslizó por su rostro y siguió caminando, chocando contra varias personitas que si bien estaban borrachas, también estaban dormidas, soñando despiertas o retozando contra otro alguien. No le interesó, su mirada solo estaba hacia un punto, y concentrándose lo más que podía en el, intentó ponerse lo más sensual y provocativo que pudiera. Aunque en su estado, y el hedor a licor que expedía, tenía arruinado un poco su objetivo.

Rodeó una mesa antes de verlo cara a cara. Y atravesándosele en el camino, cometió el acto más tonto y cursi del que se lamentaría cuando estuviera sobrio.

- Potter… - Su voz sonaba dulce, excesivamente dulce según el moreno.- Te quiero.

Harry abrió los ojos aterrado. ¿Había oído lo que creía haber oído? Eso le sonó más a burla que a otra cosa, y mirando ceñudo a Malfoy le respondió.

- Malfoy, ¿estás borracho o me estás tomando el pelo? – Cuestionó. Fuera lo que fuera, no le iba a dejar salirse con la suya.

- Potter… Te quiero… - Volvió a repetir con su voz cargada de cariño, mientras que el ojiverde seguía asustándose más.- Te quiero mucho… Quiero abrazarte.

La sorpresa no cabía en el interior del joven Potter, esto debía ser una alucinación. Alguien debía haberle puesto algún estupefaciente en la bebida a Malfoy, o alguien le estaba jugando una muy cruel broma. De no ser porque lo hermanos Weasley ya no estudiaban allí, y que uno de ellos había perecido, Harry juraría y perjuraría que esto era producto de ellos.

Draco lo seguía mirando con esa carita de ángel, con esos ojos de borrego, con esa sonrisita boba y, con ese penetrante olor a vodka que desprendió cuando se acercó a él, en su intento fallido de abrazo. Puesto que Harry se hizo a un lado y el rubio trastabilló para no caer.

Hm… Interesante, Malfoy definitivamente estaba borracho.

Levantó una ceja sin saber si estar divertido o preocupado. Esa actitud en el rubio se le hacía extraña, sobretodo conociendo esa inquietud por parecer perfecto que siempre tenía. Emborracharse, debía tener alguna razón… Algún por qué.

- Ven acá… Déjame abrazarte… - Volvió a sonar esa voz de inocente dulzura.- Te quiero… Potter… Te quiero.

Esta vez no pudo esquivarlo, o quizás el tono de súplica y los ojos aguados no lo dejaron, y los brazos de ese joven albino lo alcanzaron. Estrujándolo con fuerza, con ese potente aroma a vodka y con mucho cariño, tanto que lo sorprendió.

Cariño… Vodka…

Sudor, ojos aguados de felicidad, movimientos ascendentes y descendentes, besos… sabor a vodka… piernas entrecruzadas, brazos rodeándolo, temblores incesantes… labios… con sabor a vodka.

Vodka.

Y el mundo desapareció a su alrededor. La música era un trasfondo muy leve y las luces solo aumentaban el ambiente extraño que se originó. Le dio un escalofrío, no podía creerlo. Volvió a sentir en su paladar el sabor de su sueño, y con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, se vio devolviendo el abrazo a ese cuerpo tembloroso con gusto a perdición.

Sintió como el otro interactuaba con él, aferrando sus manos frenéticamente a su camisa, juntando sus mejillas, pasando una pierna entre las suyas, rozando con ella esa parte tan sensible.

Otro escalofrío recorrió su espina. Con que eso es lo que quiere.

Seguía dudando, y mucho, pero el recuerdo de ese horrible día en el Expreso de Hogwarts le hizo recapacitar. Parecía honesto en lo que decía, demasiado ebrio como para mentir, demasiado _no_ él como para ser Malfoy.

La niebla de colores que rodeaban sus ojos grises ahora estaba más espesa, y junto con esa agradable calidez proveniente de ese abrazo inseguro, lo hacían sentir levitar entre el límite de la inconciencia.

Quería quedarse ahí, así, para siempre. Tan tranquilo, tan lleno… Tan feliz.

Pero quería más, quería tenerlo con él, demostrarle que realmente lo quería. Hacérselo sentir.

- Potter… Te quiero… Quiero estar contigo… - Susurraba sus palabras al oído del otro joven, mientras presionaba más su muslo contra la entrepierna, haciéndole temblar. Quería provocarlo, seducirlo, tenerlo junto a él.

Harry se quedó pensando, la pulsación que venía desde su zona baja le pedía que accediera, pero su conciencia le decía que no cayera tan rápido en esa red de olor adictivo y toques sensuales. Un ligero gemido escapó se sus labios, y la presión se hizo más pronunciada. De pronto se dio cuenta que una de sus piernas quedaba entre las del rubio, y en una jugada descarada, empezó un vaivén rozando firmemente su miembro.

Un largo suspiro emitió la garganta del albino, y un fuerte temblor recorrió su espalda, uniendo sus pechos, aumentando el contacto.

- ¿Por qué, Malfoy? ¿Por qué deseas estar junto a mí? – Preguntó con la voz ronca el moreno.

El chico de ojos grises seguía restregándose contra su pierna, cerrando sus ojos y gimiendo extasiado. Notando que no lo había oído, Harry lo tomó de las caderas y lo separó, acabando el delicioso contacto.

- Ah… Ah… - Malfoy lo miró con ojos suplicantes, nublados por el alcohol, para seguir con la caricia.- Potter… Ah…

- Potter nada.- Le interrumpió brusco.- ¿Por qué lo deseas Malfoy? ¿Por qué me deseas?

- Te quiero…

- ¿Solo eso? ¿Cómo se que no es un juego?

- Te deseo… Sueño contigo… Alucino contigo… Quiero toda tu atención… Ah… Quiero todo de… Todo de… Ti… - Su voz se quebró.- Soy un idiota… Quiero solo un poco… Un poco de algo que… no… puedo obtener… De algo inalcanzable… Así como… T

Su expresión se arrugó en una mueca desesperada, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y su respiración se volvió agitada. Se veía tan… hundido, parecía de verdad desolado por eso que su corazón sentía.

A su alrededor la fiesta seguía, cada quien en lo suyo, bailando, bebiendo, manoseando o cualquier otra cosa que cupiera en la imaginación. Ninguno parecía prestarles atención a los dos jóvenes abrazados, algo separados ahora, pero que igualmente estaban juntos. Ninguno parecía atenderle a la declaración que Draco Malfoy, borracho, le hacía a Harry Potter, quien lo observaba con ojos sorprendidos.

No podía ser… ¿Era eso cierto? Un rubor cubrió las mejillas y orejas del chico-que-vivió, bajando un poco la cabeza por la pena. ¿Malfoy sentía eso hacia él? Y entonces… ¿Por qué tanta actuación? ¿Por qué fingir desprecio ante el otro? ¿Por qué…?

- Soy un cobarde… Te quiero… Y tengo miedo de estar contigo… - Continuó bajando el volumen de su voz.- Te deseo… Pero yo no soy… no puedo…

- Ya… Cállate.- Le interrumpió el otro.- Estoy seguro que si estuvieras sobrio ninguna de estas cosas me las dirías.

Eso era. Recapacitó, la embriaguez era lo que le permitía a Malfoy decirle todo eso. Por eso estaba bebiendo, ante la impotencia de no poder hacer ni decir lo que sentía.

- Te quiero…

- Vale… Te creo.

Pero el otro, al sentirse impotente, se lanzó sobre el moreno aplastando sus labios contra los otros, volviendo a generar el contacto entre sus miembros y abrazándolo sin dejarlo respirar. Hizo lo que pudo para abrir sus labios y transmitirle su sabor, la mezcla entre su esencia y el vodka. Harry se quedó ahí, sintiendo el gusto a licor del joven y como éste tocaba de nuevo todo su cuerpo, produciéndole punzadas de placer. Y le siguió la corriente, recorrió la anatomía contraria con sus manos, notando los espasmos que le surcaban y queriendo, por una vez, darse el gusto de sentir algo que todos parecían querer negarle.

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Harry sonrió y le preguntó que a dónde irían, Draco se quedó en blanco. Lo único que procesaba su mente era que el moreno le había aceptado, y que pasaría la noche con él.

Viéndose ignorado, el joven de cabellos azabaches decidió llevárselo a la Torre de Astronomía, que si bien era un lugar trillado, era el único disponible para ese tipo de circunstancias.

Tomó su mano y guiándolo fuera del Gran Salón, emprendieron el camino a la torre. Durante el trayecto Malfoy iba alucinando sobre Harry, le apretaba la mano y suspiraba constantemente, muy feliz. Todo a su alrededor no tenía forma, solo era un borrón de colores grises con una que otra mancha amarillenta, que sucedían muy deprisa. De vez en cuando su vista se nublaba y perdía la noción de lo que sucedía, volviéndosele todo negro, pero la firmeza de la mano sostenida le conectaba con la realidad, impidiéndole irse.

Harry iba buscando el sitio donde se quedarían los dos, hacía un poco que habían llegado a la torre, y gran cantidad de aulas estaban ya ocupadas, así que se le había dificultado la cosa. El moreno arrastraba con el otro por todos lo pasillos, cuidándose de Filch y la Señora Norris, y evitando interrumpir a las parejitas acarameladas haciendo lo suyo. Estuvieron así durante unos cuantos minutos, en los que Malfoy trastabilló un par de veces y casi se da de cara contra el suelo, hasta que hallaron un cuartito vacío.

No era muy grande, pero tampoco era muy pequeño. Estaba relativamente limpio, con pocas telarañas y nidos de ratas, vio en los rincones y notó varias cajas apiladas unas contras las otras. Entonces el cuartito parecía ser una especie de depósito. Se introdujo junto con Draco y lo soltó, fue a buscar si había algo en donde apoyarse, bueno, algo decente en donde copular. Revisó las cajas y encontró una pesada manta vinotinto, llena de polvo.

La sacudió y tosió por la suciedad liberada. Tendiendo la tela sobre el suelo, sacó su varita, retiró ciertos objetos estorbando y limpió un poco el lugar, retirando el polvo a las esquinas y quitándole las manchas grises a la manta, devolviéndole su vibrante color y aterciopelada textura. Sonriendo satisfecho por la acomodación, se volvió y se acercó a Malfoy.

Las caricias fueron candentes, las manos recorrían toda la extensión de cada uno de ellos y los besos los dejaban sofocados. La superficie de la manta se adhería a sus pieles sudadas mientras más piezas de ropas eran retiradas hasta quedar desnudos. Se admiraron por unos cuantos minutos, descubriendo cada centímetro de particularidades que tenían sus cuerpos. Entrecerraron sus ojos y volvieron a pegar sus torsos, uniendo sus labios y rozando sus excitaciones. Los gemidos se fundían en los besos cada vez que sus ingles chocaban, sincronizándose ambos para lograr un equilibrio perfecto, lograr un gozo supremo.

El moreno acostó el cuerpo de Draco y empezó a beber del sudor de su abdomen, pasando sus labios y su lengua por toda la extensión, disfrutando de los escalofríos que recorrían al otro. Siguió bajando, tomando todo líquido que se esparciera por su pálida piel, de todo excitante sabor a vodka que pudiera sorber su boca. Sus manos tocaban y hacían círculos en los muslos, sintiendo los temblores, el éxtasis. Los labios llegaron hasta el miembro erecto del rubio, lamiéndolo con la lengua, tomando el ardiente sabor de su pareja, siguió así durante unos minutos, hasta que se le fue pedido algo más. Con solo un levantamiento de caderas que le diera un poco más. Le complació, cubrió hasta donde pudo la excitación, bordeándola con su saliva caliente, con su húmeda presión. Le tomó firmemente de las caderas, empezando a mover su cabeza en el tan enloquecedor vaivén del sexo, yendo lento al principio, pero a medida que los gemidos aumentaban y los espasmos se hacían incontenibles, la velocidad subió hasta que fue demasiado, y Draco expulsó su esencia, dejándosela a probar a Harry.

Un rayo de luz recorrió sus ojos, obligándolo a abrirlos. Volteó la mirada y se encontró con un joven de rebeldes cabellos azabaches, en cuya frente resplandecía la marca de un trueno. Eléctrico como él solo podía serlo.

Se sentía confundido, no sabía que hacía él ahí, junto a Potter. De repente una punzada de dolor recorrió su cabeza, haciéndole cerrar los ojos de dolor.

La bendita resaca. Dios… No debió beber tantos tragos de vodka.

- Hasta que al fin despertaste.

Abrió los ojos, y a su lado, dos esmeraldas le daban los buenos días.

- ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele la cabeza? No me sorprende… Con todo lo que bebiste. – E hizo un gesto de burla, riéndose suavemente.

- Puedes cerrar la boca Potter… Como tú eres un santurrón de mierda que no traga ni una gota de alcohol, te crees con derecho a criticarme.

- ¡Je! Ciertamente no me gusta beber… Y menos si voy a amanecer como tú, con dolor de cabeza y gruñón. – Hizo silencio.- Tan dulce que estabas anoche.

Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió la espalda del rubio, quien se sentó de la impresión. ¿Anoche? ¿Dulce? ¿Él? Levantó una ceja… No se acordaba bien de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Él había llegado a la fiesta, no le pareció tan mierda como había creído que sería, atentaron varias veces contra la integridad física de su trasero, dejó que su séquito hiciera lo que les viniera en gana, bebió como un desgraciado y se encontró diciéndole 'Te quiero' a Potter… Nah… Nada fuera del otro mundo.

¡¿Diciéndole _'Te quiero' _a Potter?!

¡Oh! ¡Dios mío! ¡Que escena tan bochornosa le había dedicado ayer!

Trató de respirar profundo, intentando calmarse diciéndose que eso fueron desvaríos de un ebrio. No había tanto de que preocuparse.

Aunque… Había hecho algo que quería hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo pero, que falta de clase al hacerlo de ese modo tan… Bajo…

Frunció el ceño molesto, y con un ligero rubor rosa se volteó a ver a Harry.

- ¿Estás feliz, Potter? ¿Tan lindo discurso te dediqué anoche?

- Si… Fue muy 'lindo' lo que me dijiste Malfoy… Aunque pudiste ahorrarte los litros extra de alcohol… Después de provocarme, me dejaste con las ganas… Eso no se hace.

¡¿Cómo?! ¿Qué le dejó con las ganas?

Las caricias vinieron a su mente, los roces, los temblores, el vaivén, la boca ardiente en su entrepierna… El increíble orgasmo… ¡¿Y decía que lo dejó con las ganas?! ¡Si estuvo a su total disposición! ¡¡Pudo hacer con él lo que hubiera querido!!

- ¿De que carajo hablas Potter? Si estuve bajo tu control durante toda la noche.

- Quizás de eso tengas razón, Malfoy, pero bien dormido entre mis brazos.

¡¡ ¿Dormido?!! ¡¡¡¿¿Se había quedado dormido??!!!

Sus ojos no cabían en las órbitas de la impresión. No podía creerlo… ¿Eso había sido un sueño? ¡¿Eso fabuloso que sintió?! ¡¡¿¿Un sueño??!!

- ¿Pero cómo… si yo…? – Tartamudeó… Las sensaciones se sentían tan reales que juraría que habían sucedido. Pero el moreno hacía entender que no.

- Te quedaste dormido apenas te dejé para arreglar la habitación.- Explicó el joven.- Cuando me volteé después de arreglar la manta, estabas acurrucado en el suelo y me dio lástima despertarte.

- Hn… - Un exquisito sonrojo cubría las mejillas del rubio. Estaba avergonzado, aunque seguía sin recordar bien, sabía perfectamente sus intenciones con Potter y no podía creer que le hubiese faltado de ese modo. Que bajeza.

- Es más Malfoy… - Dijo de repente Harry, encaramándose encima de él y poniendo sus piernas entre la cintura del albino.- Me debes lo de anoche… Así que ve preparándote.

El beso fue apasionado desde el principio, pero fue detenido cuando otra punzada de dolor le vino a la cabeza a Malfoy.

- Espera… Potter…- Lo separó de él, sosteniéndose la cabeza.

- ¿Te duele mucho? – Preguntó Harry, a lo que el otro asintió.- Bueno… - Dijo buscando su varita.- Este hechizo me lo enseñó Hermione el año pasado, para evitar las jaquecas frecuentes…

El joven de ojos verdes susurró el hechizo y el dolor menguó bastante de la cabeza de Malfoy, quien echó un largo suspiro.

- Jeje… Esa sangre sucia después de todo sabe enseñar cosas útiles.- Dijo con sorna.

- No la llames así, Malfoy.- Le advirtió Harry apuntándolo con la varita.- Puedo fácilmente olvidarme del rico sexo y adoptar como mascota a un lindo hurón blanco.

- Está bien… Está bien… - Sonrió resignado Draco, para luego mirar a Potter seductoramente.- ¿En dónde estabas?

- Estaba besándote… - Lo besó.- Porque vamos a terminar lo que tú empezaste anoche.

- Y que tú estás gustoso por seguir…

- Así es.

Y se enredaron entre brazos, besos y sabores candentes, mezclando sus esencias hasta fundirse en una sola. Harry recorriendo con su lengua toda la boca del otro, mientras Draco rozaba con sus dedos la espalda sudada del moreno, compartiendo espasmos, temblores de exquisito placer. Harry tomó las caderas del rubio entre sus manos, y aún estando vestidos, juntaron sus vientres, empezando la danza demencial, sintiendo que perdían el control solo por eso.

Todo se sentía muy bien así, pero ambos querían un poco más, un contacto más directo. Así que en conjunto acuerdo decidieron quitarse las ropas, un poco de desnudez los haría gozar más de la posición.

Pero no todo era tan fácil como se pudiera imaginar, la desesperación por estar juntos no les permitía coordinar bien sus movimientos, por lo que las vestimentas se convirtieron en enormes estorbos imposibles de quitar para ambos. Gruñendo y maldiciendo entrecortadamente, y en un desenfrenado movimiento de manos, al fin dieron con el modo de desabotonar la delicada camisa de seda de Malfoy sin romperla en el proceso -¿Sabes cuánto cuesta esta vaina, Potter?-, lograr pasar entre los brazos la remera del moreno, abrir los botones de los pantalones y bajar los cierres sin sufrir un accidente entre sus piernas -¡Carajo Malfoy!… ¡Me pellizcaste!-.

Sin poder contenerse, cada vez que veían un resquicio de piel liberada, dirigían sus labios hacia allá, lamiendo, sorbiendo, todo lo que en ese momento les causaba placer. Las prendas seguían sin desprenderse del todo, pero al menos ya podían sentir la piel pegajosa del otro, sentir su aroma y los temblores que expedían.

Harry seguía estando encima del rubio, con los pantalones por las rodillas y con su ropa interior todavía intacta en su lugar, aunque podía ya vislumbrarse la dura excitación. Malfoy estaba recostado sobre la manta, su cabello platinado resplandeciendo entre el oscuro terciopelo, con su torso liberado de la camisa pero no así sus hombros y brazos, quienes aún la sostenía. Se movían el uno sobre el otro, rozando sus pieles, besándose con dureza y cierta inexperiencia, hasta que Harry se apartó abruptamente del albino.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó confundido Draco, mientras llevaba sus manos hacia el trasero del otro, produciéndole un escalofrío.- ¿No te gustó algo?

- Malfoy… - La voz estaba ronca y tenía una pizca de timidez.- ¿Tú… bueno, tú ya habías hecho esto? Porque yo no, y… no tengo idea… - Unos labios lo interrumpieron.

- ¿Acaso crees que ando de flor en flor Potter? – Contestó levantando una ceja.- No soy un regalado, para tu información. Me gusta tocar, y que me toquen, pero no más de ahí.

- Ah… - Y un bombillo se encendió.- ¿Acaso eres virgen? – Añadió con una mueca de divertida incredulidad.

- ¿Quién coño dijo eso? – Expresó enojado.- ¿Acaso para no ser virgen hay que estar con mucha gente? Yo sé lo que hay que hacer Potter, me ofendes.

- Si, como tú digas. – Respondió sonriendo.- Entonces sigamos.

Las manos pálidas que no se habían apartado del trasero del moreno, lo volvieron a empujar hacia abajo, comenzando de nuevo con el roce entre sus penes, gimiendo sobre el rostro del otro y derramando gotas de sudor.

Notando que ya los interiores estaban de sobra, Draco colocó sus manos en el elástico del otro y haló con fuerza hacia abajo, lastimando en el trayecto los glúteos de Harry.

- ¡Ay! Malfoy… Con cuidado.

- No te quejes, tampoco mi posición es cómoda, es más, ayúdame a quitarte todo lo que te sobra.

- ¿No es que tú sabías _todo_ lo había que hacer, señor sabelotodo sobre sexo? – Intervino con sarcasmo.

- Sé lo que hay que hacer, tonto, pero no con lujo de detalles… - Lo último lo dijo con voz leve, tanto que Harry le oyó con dificultad.

- Lo sabía… - Dijo triunfal.- Eres virgen.

- ¡Que no lo halla hecho mucho no significa que lo sea!

- Si, ajá, como tu digas.

Draco iba a replicar, pero el ojiverde no lo dejó, volviendo a tomar sus labios en un beso brusco, chocando su ya liberada erección contra la aún cubierta del otro, y gimiendo sonoramente, cerrando los ojos ante la desconocida sensación abrumadora.

Malfoy no se quedó atrás, y ayudándose con las manos de Harry bajó su propia ropa interior, dejando por fin que ambas durezas se rozaran piel contra piel, permitiendo que la sensación aumentara el calor reinante en le cuartito de trastos.

Hm… Definitivamente esto era algo que nunca había sentido, que diferente esa rozarse con la almohada a hacerlo contra alguien de verdad, contra alguien que respira tu aire, que gime tus gemidos, que bebe tu esencia, que tiembla tus escalofríos. Harry se sentía en una nube de ensueño, la sensación pulsante entre ellos era incontrolable, el olor a vodka aún seguía en el aire y solo aumentaba la excitación del momento, haciéndolo perder la noción del tiempo.

Draco no pensaba muy distinto al chico sobre él. Podía sentir cada gota de sudor que caía sobre su piel, cada roce eléctrico que desprendían sus miembros y cada suspiro apasionado que desprendían sus bocas. Uniéndose en el sofocante calor, en el sofocante sentimiento de estar con quien quieres estar.

A pesar de hablar mucho sobre el estorbo de la ropa, ninguno de los dos parecía muy preocupado por quitarse algo de encima. La sensación de ambos chocar entre sí y el aliento calido de cada uno no les permitía pensar con claridad, pero a pesar de todo, sentían que no estaban completos, que faltaba algo para que todo estuviese bien.

En esos momentos una mano curiosa, la de Harry se dirigió hacia el pene de Draco, recorriéndolo completamente, iniciando un ritmo errante que hizo temblar al otro.

Oh… Esto era muy excitante, la diferencia entre su mano y la del otro era del cielo a la tierra, que bien se sentía, era algo nuevo, fascinante y las descargas hacían viajes aleatorios desde la ingle, pasando por su espalda, hasta su cerebro, y luego yendo a cada una de las extremidades. Las mariposas estaban extasiadas en su estómago, revoloteando y tocándose entre ellas, su corazón solo palpitaba con fuerza, en sincronía con la emoción del momento. Era tan sabroso sentirlo encima de él.

Sus suspiros encantaban a Harry, quien jadeaba observando la expresión de infinito placer que poseía el rubio en ese instante. Su miembro palpitaba fuertemente, pero era una sensación agradable, le instaba a aguantar más, para que cuando fuese su turno todo fuera multiplicado.

Pero el brazo que lo sostenía del suelo no pudo más, y resbalando con el mantel, su cuerpo cayó sobre el otro, quien lanzó una interjección de sorpresa.

Lo que ocurrió después fue una descarga de miles de millones de voltios. Cuando el cuerpo del chico de cabellos oscuros se puso en contacto con el otro, toda la parte de sus vientres y erecciones chocaron entre sí, haciéndoles notar que esa era la pieza que faltaba.

Abriendo las piernas con necesidad y lo más que podía, Malfoy sujetó con fuerza las caderas del moreno, sujetándose con sus brazos de la espalda desnuda, sintiendo la melena oscura rozar su cuello. Por su parte Harry bajó las manos por el tronco del rubio hasta llegar a su trasero, para sostenerlo y elevarlo, empezando una danza de roces y presiones jamás experimentadas antes.

Volvieron a besarse, aunque fue muy breve, puesto que las punzadas eran más de lo que podían soportar, y aunque para ellos fue difícil, aumentaron lo que pudieron el ritmo, frotándose con más fuerza hasta que la explosión abrumadora del orgasmo de apoderó de ambos, dejando escapar un potente grito de placer consumado y paralizando por completo el baile. El primero en terminar fue Draco, que temblaba sin control cuando el moreno culminó poco después, compartiendo ambos la agradable sensación de los estremecimientos del otro.

Unieron sus bocas en un beso lleno de sentimiento, al contrario de los anteriores. Harry acarició con ternura lo mechones de platinado cabello lleno de sudor y Draco trazaba círculos indefinidos sobre la espalda húmeda. El calor de sus esencias se sentía entre sus abdómenes, también el pegoste y el aún persistente cosquilleo.

El joven de ojos verdes se dejó caer al lado del rubio, bordeando su pecho con uno de sus brazos sin dejar de mirarlo. Se sentía tan feliz.

Draco también estaba contento, al fin había podido experimentar esa desbordante calidez que despedía Harry al momento de dedicarse a alguien. A solo a él.

Y se sintió orgulloso, su primer orgasmo compartido fue algo maravilloso.

- Draco… - Que raro se oía de su voz.- ¿Todo este cambio vino desde aquel día en el Expreso?

Hn… Que manera tan hermosa de estropear el ambiente.

- Si, así fue… Pero ¿podríamos no hablar de ese tema?

- Lo siento, pero necesito saber…

- Eso es algo que no quiero decirte Pot… Harry, es demasiado humillante. Con que me vieras en esa situación era más que suficiente. – Dijo con ira contenida, pero se ablandó al ver la expresión del moreno.- Quizás algún día, pero ahora no.

- Está bien, Draco… Comprendo. Sé lo que se siente eso.

- Tienes razón… Después de todo, tú también tienes mucho que contarme sobre ti.

- Qué ridiculez.

- Estoy de acuerdo.

- ¿Juntos entonces?

- A lo mejor... - Pensó un poco sus palabras.- Después de todo no nos pasamos una noche y parte de este día entre declaraciones, sexo y mucho alcohol para solo quedar como un revolcón… ¿Cierto?

- Cierto.

En esa noche y parte del día habían compartido más que en todos los años de estudio juntos. No valía la pena mandarlo todo a la mierda.

- ¿Sabes Draco?

- ¿Hm?

- Yo también te quiero.

Aunque por su parte él no había tragado ni una gota de licor, ahora si sentía que la velada había sido de declaraciones, sexo y alcohol completamente. Ahora, durante el sol del mediodía de ese día de descanso luego de la noche de Brujas.

Hm… Interesante, se dijo Draco. Por esta vez tenía que admitir que el vejete-amante-de-muggles que tenían por Director había hecho algo que agradecer. Algo que perduraría en su vida.

El maldito viejo que en su despacho sonreía complacido al ver que su adorado salvador del mundo mágico volvía a creer en el amor y sus capacidades. Acentuando su sonrisa aún más, al declarar firmemente a sus colegas, que la guerra estaba ganada.

Todo gracias a una linda idea que vino de una borrachera.

Todo gracias a algo tan simple como una noche de declaraciones, sexo y alcohol a extremo.

-------------------------------

**SouYu Jumonji.   
**14 de Agosto al 31 de Octubre de 2004.


End file.
